Take Me Whole A Edward Cullen one shot
by iamthedarkness77
Summary: Meet Terry Hale. Arranged Marriage, triangle, hopeless what more can she ask for? Terry is this young age young who gets shoved into a marriage to a vampire what will happen of the vampire is play games with her feelings? LEMON LATER!


Bloodlust what is bloodlust? It is a wanting in your body that desires that one thing more than anything else in the entire world. Simple Sweets.

"Please Terry." begged Jasper. "Please just wear this. I'm not asking you much."

I starred at the clothing laid across the bed, the clothing he wanted me to wear; a sliver dress lined with black designs along the neck pieces. Two thin straps a lined along the sides of the dress crossing over each other like a collar like motion supposedly to be wrapped around the neck. The long laced ribbon that goes around the small fitting of my waist. The ruffles laced along the bottom on the dress. I starred at the dress than Jasper, I cocked an eyebrow at him before giving a sign of defeat. He had an eager look plastered across his face knowing he had won this battle.

"Fine I will wear the stupid dress. Anything else?" I questioned, a bitter expression on my face.

He nodded his in a no movement giving me one of his heart melting smiles before disappearing behind the doors of my room.

At the Dinner Party

I glanced entirely around the room watching the colorful painting of clothing that coated the each corner of the house. My gaze suddenly stopped when it hit burning topaz eyes boring into my emerald eyes. There meters away from me stood the most beautiful man I had ever laid eye upon. The messy bronze hair ruffles along the sides, his pale skin sparkling beneath the night bright lights. The assets of his clothing making him stand out more than usual. The black button up shirt making his smooth silkily skin give off a wishful glow.

"Terry." said a voice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes." I said turning around, to face the person that was seeking my attention.

There in front of me stood my older sister looking down at my with her piercing blue eyes and her blonde hair glowing in the lights. I glanced at her giving her a what is wrong look?

"Teresa don't give me what is wrong look. Go and talk to your future husband or your fiancé as of now." scolded Rosaline.

My breath momentarily got caught in my throat, as I tried to breath I forgot that messy hair and burning eyes belongs to my near soon to be husband. Then something else hit me like bricks to my head, he did not wish to marry me. He wished to marry his beloved Bella. That thought crossed my mind my whole body give off a quiver my legs starting to shake. _No, that was not right, who was I to interfere in someone else's love life like that? _

I gave out a sign before doing as my sister said and began to walk towards Edward. My heart beating into my chest as I tried to clam it down I was sure anyone could hear my heart thumping miles away from here. Just as I began to approach him I felt my stomach do flips, I changed the course of my direction and walked straight out of the door. I opened the door looking out at the gleaming stars in the sky. I was not suited for this, this is not the life I wanted. The life I wanted was to be loved back by the person I loved. I walked out of the house my body shaking as I stepped out into the chilly night.

The night stars glistening above me head, my silver dress simmering in the light. The light reflecting off the jewels on my dress and the buckle tied around my ankle of my shoes. I lifted my hands above my head placing them on my head closing my eyes listening to the breeze whistling in my ear. I felt the door slam shut behind me making me jump out on surprise I lost my footing and began to fall. I clamped my eyes shut waiting for the impact. But there was no impact I felt to cold arms wrapped around my waist holding me up in the air.

I snapped my eyes open to see the person that was holding my body up, it obviously had to be either Jasper or Emmett. My eyes began to burn as I tried to focus the image in front of me, it was not Emmett or Jasper as I believed it be instead it was Edward. I felt my heart start to pounded deeper into my chest with his single touch to my body. Before I could say anything he stood me up properly on my feet, turning his head side ways his hand buried into his hair.

His presence made my heart beat faster than before I started to step backwards, my heels clicking against the wooden deck. I saw Edward face turn in my direction when he heard the movement of my body, try as I might I could not turn my gaze from his. As I took steps backwards he body began to move forward towards mine. _What is he doing? _I was wondering to my self.

Before I knew what was happening to me, the back of my body has collided with something wooden and hard. I had ran into the tree, what was I suppose to do I was trapped and Edward was walking towards me. I turned my head quickly looking for an escape route and shortly I had found it. I shifted my position so I was running towards the door. I ran straight back into the house not daring to look back outside of the window. I was breathing heavily as I tried to clam my nerves that were pumping uncontrollably.

"Terry!" shrieked a voice.

My snapped my head in the direction of that voice, boy was my head going to hurt at the end of this day I kept snapping it. I saw a very worried Jasper and Rosaline.

"What is wrong with you two, I'm right hear I can hear you say my name." I below at them.

"Where is Edward?" questioned Jasper.

"He is outside. Why?" I replied.

"Edward just found out that Bella has been secretly seeing Jacob and he is really losing it!" Rosaline practically yelled in my face. "He is going to marry Bella tonight!"

_M-marry _I shuddered the words in my head. _I guess I was not that important to him. I thought I has a chance still to make him mine but he refused to love me at all. I have just been wasting my time, I knew he would never love me but yet some part of my felt I could get him to love me. Like the way he loved her. But in reality I was nothing more than an obstacle to him as long I remain in the way he could not get what he wanted. _

It hit I knew what I had to do. I swung open the door to see a lip tied Jacob and Bella, Edward standing there watching them with horrified eyes. I saw the pain hidden under than my stomach began to do flips as I walked towards them. Jacob and Bell turned their attention to me as well as Edward. I heard all the Cullen's and my family run out on the deck as well.

"Bella." I said in a soft tone, trying to control my anger. I know that you love Edward but I also know you love Jacob. You think that because I am here Edward will do as his parents want and marry me. But here is something you should know I never agreed to this marriage neither did Edward. There is nothing you have to worry about _he loves you and only you_."

I looked up at my sister who was hiding her face in Emmett's chest, Jasper who was looking at me with hurt filled eyes, Alice who has her hands clamped over her mouth and Esme who looked shocked at what I had just said.

"**Teresa Anna Hale!" shouted an angry voice at me. "What the hell are you doing?" **

I knew that voice but I refused to listen to it I took my steps towards the door. "I will start packing I'm going back to London where I belong. Not here. Jasper and Rosaline I am sorry but I can not stay with you feel free to visit me any time you want. Emmett keep up the good work and do me a favor stop watching so many porn videos. Alice, keep Jasper in good shape for me will you. Esme I am truly sorry but maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

As I was stepping towards the door I heard a smooth velvet like voice call out,

"And what about me?"

I stopped in my tracks, what did he mean and what about me? I turned around to face Edward after all he was the one that asked the question.

"What do you mean, what about you?" I answered back, breathing softly in and out.

Edward walked towards me taking each step swiftly and cautiously, he repeated these movement until he was mere inches from my body. He whispered in my ear,

"Are you going to leave me here? Are you going to break this marriage off? Are you going to put words in my mouth? Are you just going to run away from the lion? Are you my little lamb?"

This words were hitting me deep in my heart as well as my head, making sense of this all, lion and lamb things. As I tried to understand one thing he whispered right after made my break entirely,

"You are mine I am your lion and you are my lamb. I am the hunter and you are the prey. You are mine and mine alone."

I was his and his alone, why did that not seem right? I felt my body being lifted off the ground and being thrown over someone's shoulder before an announcement came into place.

"Mum I am going to marry Terry I never said I would not. So Jasper I promise to take care of your sister. Same goes to you Rose. Emmett Terry is right stop watching so many damn porn videos and finally to Alice I thank you the most for what you have told me. Thanks to you I wont make the wrong choice in my life but the right one. Thank you. Bella and Jacob I bid thee good bye and a happy return to the days."

"GO EDWARD!!" shouted Alice, unable to control it anymore.

Inside Our honeymoon Sweet!

WARNING: This is the lemon!! If you do not like lemons please, please don't read this!!

I felt my body being thrown down on to the bed, the soft rose petals brushing against my skin. I relaxed to the sweet scent and the softness of the bed. I closed my eyes inhaling each scent until my nose stopped at this bitterly sweet scent of Edwards cologne. I could feel this breath breathing down on my nape of my neck as he leaned into me.

"I need you, Terry more than you will ever know." whispered Edward, in my ear.

My body gave off a light shudder to his icy cold breath and the coldness of his body increasing the warmth in mine. Before I could stop my self from saying I replied back,

"I need you just as much. I love you Edward Cullen."

"And I love you Terry Hale." he answered back, with one his crook smiles.


End file.
